


You're Loads of Work

by louisniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have sex what's new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Loads of Work

“I don’t bloody understand why it’s taking you so damn long to— ohhhh,” groaned Louis as Harry pushed himself in as far as he could in the position they were in. Louis was on his hands and knees, gripping the white sheets they had just slept on, tight enough to turn his knuckles white. “Jesus,” he said looking back at the curly-haired boy behind him, “could you move or something? It’s quite uncomfortable with your hip bone digging into my ass.”

“Sorry, your highness,” said Harry, rolling his eyes as well as his hips, “next time I’ll make sure you’re the most comfortable you can be.”

“Well you quite need me,” said Louis, wincing as Harry took a sharp first-real-thrust into him.

“Really, I don’t,” said Harry. “I have a hand and three other perfectly willing lads at my disposal.”

“Put your dick anywhere else but where it is now and you won’t have children.”

“I can’t anyway,” said Harry.

“Don’t mock my lack of ovaries,” said Louis, “now move.”

“You’re pushy today.”

“Was that a pun? Because it was rather awful and I feel my breakfast coming up.”

“We haven’t _had_ breakfast,” said Harry, who had finally set a steady rhythm, making his and Louis’ words sound funny and broken and shaky.

“Then it must be dinner.”

“My semen then?”

“No, I got up last night and had tea and a slice of pizza.”

“Shame, I’d love to see what digested babies look like.”

“That’s disgusting,” said Louis with a jolt in his voice as Harry took and unexpected sharp thrust into him.

“Will you hush and let me go about fucking you?” said Harry, leaning forward so his face was inches from Louis’.

“Sorry, love,” Louis said, kissing him, “You’re just so dumb and I have to act on it sometimes.”

“Lovely,” said Harry, rolling his eyes again and letting a squeak escape his lips as Louis clenched around him. “Jesus,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut as Louis clenched as hard as he could around him. “Ah,” he said, pulling himself out and flipping Louis over onto his back.

“Oi!” said Louis, putting his hands on Harry’s chest as he leaned in, “I don’t like being thrown around like a rag doll.”

“Sorry princess, next time I’ll warn you and transfer you with one of those things they carry kings in in China.”

“No sex happening here, Harry,” said Louis, playing with his curls, which he could just barely reach.

“Pushy,” said Harry, putting himself into the smaller boy and listening to him let out a deep moan that couldn’t possibly have come from a boy with such a high-pitched voice for his age.

There was no talking after that, just low, guttural, animal-like groans coming from both of them, just their skin slapping and eventually their bodies together when Harry moved once again to put his chest to Louis’ back to spoon him and get a better angle to drive Louis mad.

“Oh god!” yelled Louis when Harry hit his sweet spot. The younger boy stopped at that moment, listening to Louis’ ragged breathing. He put his nose in Louis’ neck and rolled his hips, hitting the spot all the same, driving Louis _mad_. “God,” he squeaked, grabbing onto Harry’s thigh and digging his nails into the flesh, eliciting a little hiss from the younger boy.

“Harry,” he said, “pull out.”

So Harry did, and Louis pushed the boys’ shoulders flat onto the mattress and sunk himself down onto his cock, moaning loud enough that Liam next door could probably hear them.

“Damn,” said Louis, bouncing on him as fast as he could, because, damn, his cock was aching and he was bloody hungry for a good bowl of cereal. He laid steadied himself with one arm and pumped his cock with the other, but was quickly pouting when Harry slapped his hand away and said, “Don’t you dare.”

So he didn’t, and within a good few minutes of Louis positively _whimpering_ to Harry, Harry pushed Louis off of him and stripped off his condom and straddled the boy’s chest, stroking himself fast until he was squeezing his eyes shut and letting out high pitched noises as long strings shout out of his cock onto Louis’ neck and chest and face, clinging to his eyelashes and coating his lips and collarbones. “Jesus,” he said, rubbing a hand over his face as Louis craned his neck to kitten-lick Harry’s spent cock. He slid himself backwards over Louis’ hard-on, making him wince, and layed down between his legs and sucked him off, hard, until Louis came with a shout down his throat.

“God, Harry,” he said, endlessly running his fingers through his hair with little short breaths escaping his lips.

“Good?” asked Harry, resting his chin on the boys’ hips.

“Yeah,” he breathed, smiling down at him. “Good.”

“Good, now let’s go eat.”

“I’m pretty sure you just did,” teased Louis, nodding to the little bit of come that had missed Harry’s mouth. His tongue darted out to pull it into his pink lips.

“You’ve got a bit on you,” said Harry. Louis blushed and wiped off his face and chest and licked his fingers clean. “Good?”

“Quite salty, I think that’s all the bloody pizza you ate last night,” said Louis.

“Sorry love,” said Harry, pulling on his boxers and nothing else, as did Louis.

“You better make me breakfast,” said Louis, getting up to walk and falling back down as his ass hurt so much.

“Why is that?”

“Because if I tried to stand for that long I think I’d collapse,” said Louis, falling back down on the bed again.

Harry chuckled and picked him up bridal style. “You’re too cute.”


End file.
